vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claude (Grand Theft Auto)
Summary At the start of the game, Claude and Catalina robbed a bank in Liberty City. Catalina, however, turned on her boyfriend, shooting him and leaving him for dead, justifying her decision with "I'm an ambitious girl, and you're just small time". Claude is arrested by the LCPD. He is convicted of all charges and is sentenced to 10 years in prison. While being transferred to a prison in Portland, Claude escapes from a police convoy after the Colombian Cartel attack the convoy to free the Oriental Gentleman. Claude and 8-Ball escape to a safehouse in the Red Light District, before moving on to Luigi's Sex Club. Luigi Gotorelli, the owner, gives Claude his first job in the city, to drive Misty from the hospital back to the club. (Summary borrowed from the GTA Wiki.) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with firearms. 9-A with M16 and Rocket Launcher. Name: Claude Origin: Grand Theft Auto III Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Good at unarmed combat, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Fire Manipulation (with Molotovs), Explosion Manipulation (With Grenades and Rocket Launcher), Stealth Mastery, can become immune to ordinary fire Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can easily kill people and can send people flying with his kick, which normally will instantly kill. His punches can destroy cars, dent metal, and knock down street lights), higher with a baseball bat (Can kill people within a few hits) and firearms (All of Claude's weapons can easily tear limbs off. His shotgun can easily knock people over, and can destroy cars with 2 hits). Small Building level with Rocket Launcher and M16. (The M16 can destroy cars in seconds, and also can easily destroy an LCPD Helicopter. The Rocket Launcher can also one shot multiple cars and reduce them to charred metal) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic+ reactions (Can easily react to RPG-7 missiles and high-speed vehicles). Subsonic with most vehicles. Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms. Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can force open tank doors) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Small Building level (Can survive a few shots from the rocket launcher before dying, and can survive M16 shots. Can also tank falls from great heights), higher with Body Armor. Stamina: Very high initially (Can go on for hours in a fight and take high-caliber and shotgun rounds to the face without any issues). Nigh-Infinite after completing Level 12 of the Paramedic side-mission (Grants him the ability to sprint indefinitely) Range: Standard melee range, higher with firearms Standard Equipment: An arsenal of weapons Intelligence: Above Average (Could easily outwit the police, every gang in the game, and could easily take out Catalina) Weaknesses: Has almost no sense of loyalty and normally works for other gangs, which can easily get him in the middle of a gang war. Can't swim, although it is highly possible this is just a game mechanic, because during the events of GTA III, a massive oil spill completely covered the waters of Liberty City. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Gun Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Explosion Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Snipers Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Silent Characters Category:Rocket Users Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Users Category:Adults